Mary Lynette coming to circle daybreak
by TaraWayland
Summary: Mary Lynette coming to meet circle daybreak and what they get up to . This story and the like have probaly beeen written to death but please read. Sequel up now
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever so please be kind L J created the characters and therefore are hers not mine , hope you like it , **

**Chapter 1**

_Poppys POV_

Today Ash's bring his soulmate to circle daybreak . We were all sceptical when we first heard he had a soulmate , we thought he was spy but Keller went and confirmed that she was an actual person and Ashes sisters confirmed they were soulmates .

I was so excited because I hadn't me her yet although some of the other daybreakers had . I knew Ash before he met Mary Lynette and he has changed , but he's still a smart ass .

_Knock Knock_ ohhh that must be them ! ''Jamie there here , get your ass down here '' I shouted from the foyer were all the other soulmates are already waiting .

_Mary Lynettes POV_

We were here finally , I'd met some of the daybreakers before . They'd all seemed very nice and surprised that Ash did have a soulmate and that she was human . Its been three years since I first met Ash , after sending him away for a year he came back to me and we have been together ever since . The reason that its only now I'm moving into the circle daybreak mansion is because the apocalypse is coming and Ash wanted me to be safe . There also was the fact that we didn't get to see each other a lot because I was off at collage while he lived here and worked a lot .

'' You ready ?'' Ash asked with a look of concern on his face .

''Yes Ash I'm ready '' I said, sometimes Ash can be so slow , as if I'd say no , after that long drive now that I'm finally here I think I should sit down for a few minutes before going into that scary house . Because that will defiantly help my nerves .

Ash knocked on the door and almost immediately someone answered , she was small and resembled a pixie , straight away I knew she was a vampire although I didn't know how .

'' Ah you must be Mary Lynette , I'm Poppy '' said the girl as she opened the door and pointed at a tall boy with grey eyes and brown hair ,'' and that's my soulmate Jamie ''. They boy Poppy said was her soulmate walked over to me and shock my hand , '' I'm James'' he said politely .

After been introduced to the rest of the group we were shown are rooms . They'd all told their story to me , I had already known some but it was nice to hear new ones .Rashel and Quinn who id met before showed us to our rooms . I liked both of them , Quinn was Ashes best friend and at first I'd been sceptic because of Ashes past but once I met him my fears were resolved and it was nice to see someone Ash got along with so well . I quite enjoyed Rashels company and we'd been left together several times when Quinn and Ash went on a mission together and Rashel was left guarding me .

The room was lovely , it had a huge king sized bed , loads of wardrobe space , a flat screen and comfortable furniture . Quinn and Rashel then left us alone .

'' Is this your room ?'' I asked Ash , it seemed way to clean to be his .

'' No , this is a new room , my old room was a single and they thought we might want some privacy '' Ash said as he set my suitcase down .

'' Whens dinner ''

''seven , why. Are you hungry ? ''I looked at my watch , hmm four , that gave us three hours .

'' No , not at all , I was just wondering how much time we had '' I said with a devilsh smile . I could see Ash catching on .He was right beside me in a matter of seconds pressing his lips to mine . It had nearly been three weeks since I saw him last and we hadn't has our proper hello yet .

_Poppys POV_

So Mary Lynette was an actual person and a nice one at that , although I wonder what she's doing with Ash . Not that Ash isn't nice or anything but she seems like someone you could have a conversation with that didn't revolve around them .Maybe he was different around her ? Or maybe it was the whole opposites attract thing but I'm glad he makes her happy .

**So what did you think R&R please and be honest **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_Mary Lynettes POV _

I was lying peacefully in the crock of Ashs arm , who was sleeping quietly , when there was a gentle knock on the door .

''Ash there's someone at the door '' I whispered to him and when he didn't wake up I elbowed him and repeated myself . Ash jumped out of bed and got his trousers on , giving me time to get decent while he answered the door .Quinn walked in with a grin on his face while Ash looked annoyed .

'' What do you want ?'' Ash asked Quinn and there was defiantly a tone of annoyance in his voice.

''Well you two lovebirds , I've come to tell you that its half six and dinner will be ready in a half hour ''

'' We know that Quinn ''

''And that's why your both half-dressed and haven't started to unpack , sorry forgive me ''

''We were just starting'' I said trying persuade Quinn but by the look on his face I was wasting my time .

'' Sure , we all not what you were doing '' Quinn said and when he saw my look of horror he added '' don't worry the walls are sound proof , thank God , I'm beside Jez and Mogred and them two are always at it ''

'' Quinn you can't say much , plus remember that time I walked in on you in a fireman's outfit?'' Ash said with a wicked smile . I was trying to picture Quinn in a fireman's outfit when I caught Ash glaring at me and remembering the soulamte connection I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind .

''Well we'll cya then '' Ash said nearly shoving Quinn out the door .

''Bye'' Quinn shouted before Ash shut the door .

''He has a point you know we slacking off'' I said

'' Alright then we'll get dressed now, start unpacking and then when the nights festivities are up we can finish or if your too tired we can do it in the morning ''

''Sounds like a plan'' I said as I hopped into the bathroom for a shower.

**What did you think ? R&R please **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Mary Lynettes POV_

We were both showered and dressed and looking decent and about to leave when Rashel knocked on the door and when I answered she told me that Quinn had sent her to make sure we were actually out of bed . I smiled and told her thanks for their consideration although I don't know why .

When we arrived in the dinning room I was happy to see we were early and only a few couples were there before us , the room was huge and designed just a nice as the rest of the house with a huge table in the middle that could fit about forty people .Ash who was holding my hand led me over to where Delos and Maggie sat , they appeared to be in deep conversation but when we came up they looked pleased to see us.

'' Hey Ash , hey Mare '' Maggie said and waved at us .

'' What were you talking about , Delos looked as if there was something actually going on that thick skull of his '' Ash said and I kicked him .He turned and gave me a glance that said what was that for but before I could answer Maggie said '' There always like this don't mind them '' she didn't seem to put out about Ash's comment or either did Delos so I let it go .

'' We were discussing is two wheels better than four ? Delos thinks four is better but I think 2 is , what do you think ? ''Maggie said eyes pleading with me to pick her , but I didn't want to get on Delos' bad side so I just said '' In our history of transport four wheels have always been best but two wheels are more efficient , its not nearly as big as something with for wheels '' They both looked disappointed with my answer but at least I wasn't on any body's bad side . Thank God lord Theirry came in then and we had dinner , it was delicious . During the meal I found myself talking to Keller . I was telling her about collage and she was telling me about how in the mornings someone came to tutor them on regular education and night word history and the like . She said it was very interesting actually and even more surprisingly the teacher had a soft spot for Ash. ''Female ?'' I guessed , Keller raised an eyebrow and then guessing what I meant she said that actually it was because Ash was smart. I knew Ash was smart to a certain degree but I didn't know he could actually sit still long enough to learn anything . '' Is this teacher hot ?'' I asked but Keller laughed .

'' She is indeed but I don't think Ash noticed '' I felt relived and I couldn't help smile throughout the rest of the meal. I knew Ash loved me but really I felt bad for girls who liked him because I was afraid they might get the wrong idea and try to get Ash to dump me and then end up finding out that Ash hadn't even noticed them witch had actually happened .

_Flashback _

''Mare, Mare some really hot guy is waiting in the car park and I swear he's like a sex god , like Oh My God , I wonder why he's here ? I hope hes transferring '' I could feel Lissa's excitement , this guy must be really good looking , not that I was in the market I had my own gorgeous guy and in fact he was coming to vist me this weekend . '' Alright lets have a look at this guy then '' I said because I was curious and I'd never seen Lissa act this way before so we went out to the car park .

'' Look there he is '' Lissa said pointing to a black Audi , and right on queue mr. mystery came out of his car . He started to walk our way but I was still in shock , it was Ash . Ash was here at my school and I was standing there like a total idiot . I shoot my mouth and ran up to him and nearly strangled him to death. We got a few whistles from the crowd buy I didn't care .I looked around and saw Lissa standing there in shock , so I grabbed hold of Ash's hand and pulled him over to Lissa .

'' Lissa this is Ash my boyfriend , Ash this is my friend Lissa '' Ash went to shake Lissa's hand but she seemed to be in shock so he awkwardly dropped it .

That had been their first introduction and Lissa hadn't stopped bugging me about him , later I found out she'd tried to put the moves on him but he simply told her he was in love with me and didn't see her that way at all . Later that night she came to my apartment , one that Ash had bought me so we could have somewhere to go when we actually got to see each other , and told me what she had done and thought my boyfriend needed to be checked out because he was insane to pick boring me over her . That had been the end of that friendship.

_End Of Flashback _

Theirry announced that we were all to go into the sitting room to find out what tonight's festivities were going to be . I asked Ash about it but he just told me he had no idea and even if he did he wouldn't tell me .

**R&R please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_Ash's POV_

I could see Mare's excitement clearly written across her face , so far everything was going great , everybody thought she was brilliant .

We were all sitting on the numerous seats and chairs around the room , Mare was sitting beside me and was talking to Maggie , she would occasionally turn around and face me and give me a dazzling smile .Quinn and Mogred were arguing about who was a bigger bad ass Chuck Norris or Jet Li, I myself was all for Chuck Norris but there might also be the fact that Mogred was for Jet Li , so no way was I going to agree with Mogred .

Thierry came in and announced that tonight was Saturday so we could pick what game we wanted . There was loads of suggestions but we brought it down to : Hide and Seek , Twister , karaoke, Apple of Discord ( Each pair holds an apple between their foreheads and waits for the leader's commands. The leader then begins giving commands ,the pairs have to fulfill the commands without dropping the apple. The moment it falls, the pair is disqualified.) and my favourite truth or dare . We narrowed it down to Hide and Seek , Apple of Discord and Truth or Dare .

First up was Hide and Seek , it was decided that Delos would be on , once you were caught you go back to the sitting room and wait , after every half hour that goes by after someone is caught someone in the sitting room will be let out to help , the person who is left , will have no chores for the week , Delos argued that that wasn't fare because he was on so Theirry told him he could have one day without chores . We wenernt allowed hide outside or in a locked room or lock a room after we go in .

Delos started to count 100 , 99, 98 , oh shit were am I going to hide ?

_Delos POV _

_4,3,2,1 _.''Ready or not here I come'' I shouted . As I looked around the now empty sitting room I realized just how many people I had to find in such a big house . After five minutes of waiting to see if I could hear anybody moving and with no luck I decided to go look , first was the kitchen . I looked all around when I noticed one of the doors slightly a jar on one of the cupboards and sure enough when I opened it there was Poppy stuck in a very uncomfortable position .

'' Hey , Delos , looks like you found me ''Poppy smiled before patting me on the head and going off toward the sitting room .If anyone else had patted me on the head they would be very sorry but something about Poppy made it hard for anyone to ever have a bad thought about her .

I looked in a few more rooms with no luck and then I looked in the library , where I saw a pear of feet sticking out from a curtain , when I went over there was no surprise that it was Eric , sometimes humans can be so thick , after finding him I heard Mogred laughing from up on top of one of the bookcases , well I had to give it to him , I wouldn't of thought of it but then again most people don't think like Mogred .

Its 45 minutes into the game and I've caught Gillian , David , Thea ,Galen , Hannah , Jez and to my surprise Quinn and Rashel, but in all fairness the only reason I caught them was because they got bored and started to make out in a bath tub . Ash , Mary Lynette , Maggie , Thierry , Keller and James were left. Id bumped into Jez who was also helping me find the others now that the first half hour had gone .

'' I found Theirry , the bastard was hiding in one of his cars ''Jez told me after I bumped into her for the second time .

''Yeah I found James and Mare , so that leaves Maggie , Ash and Keller .''

''Honestly how's Ash still in this ? Well we only have five more minutes to go before someone else comes to help us ''Jez nodded and we parted ways . Not long after that I heard a crash in one of the supply closets , it was Maggie . She was in one of the rooms id started with .

'' Hello Delos''

''Hello Maggie ''

'' Well how many people are left ''

'' Only two but one of them is Ash so don't feel to good for yourself ''

'' Why do people always presume Ash is stupid , he's one of the smartest of us and yet people are always shocked when he does well , really it's a conundrum.''

'' Well he isn't too bad I suppose ''

''''

''Maggie , why are you laughing ?''

After many attempts Maggie finally explained to Delos how she and Ash had had a bet that if he lasted longer than her she would get Delos to day something nice about him , but if he lost he would have to go up and tell Delos that really he was just jealous of him all along .Quinn then came to tell me that he was here to help .

'' C'mon how hard can it be to find them ?'' Quinn asked .

'' Well obviously its hard enough '' I told him but I had been thinking it myself . Where the hell was Ash and Keller? Right at that moment Ash walked around the corner .

'' Oh shit '' Ash said '' you know it was getting hard to keep track of all of you , especially Jez , you Delos were easy all I had to do was follow you and not make too much noise , and by the way I heard what you said to Maggie, '' Ash then winked and walked off.

'' You mean Delos you never thought to look behind you '' Quinn said with a look of disbelief . I didn't say anything and we all headed back to the sitting room . Keller was already there and when I asked her where she had been hiding she just smiled and walked off . We all sat down on the couch and waited for further instructions .

_Mary Lynette's POV _

Theirry was telling us about our next game , Apple of discord , I'd never heard of hit but it sounded fun . Ash was also going to be my partner so that was a bonus .

'' The prise for the team who wins this game can pick the meals for the week '' Theirry informed us .All of the boys seemed excited at this prospect and even some of the girls including myself .

'' Right we have to decide who's going to be the leader '' Theirry said but no one volunteered '' alright then Delos pick a number between 1 and 100 and whoever gets it is on , Delos tell your soulamte so we know your not cheating '' . Gillian got the number so her and David where the leaders . Ash grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him.

'' You ready to win this , baby , I really feel like steak tomorrow ''

'' Eh Ash what makes you think I'm gonna be with you ? '' I asked with a teasing smile .Ash seemed to loose his train of thought for a moment .

'' Well , I just assumed you wanted to win , but if its loosing you want then you have plenty of options ''

'' What makes you think I need you to win .'' Ash just gave me a blank expression .'' Oh alright , I'll be with you '' I said giving Ash a quick kiss .

'' Alright here are your apples , balance them between your foreheads '' Gillian told us as David passed the apples out . Ash took ours and I stepped closer , looking up I realised this was going to be harder than I thought . Ash was a full head taller the me and had to bend down so we were forehead to forehead . I looked quickly around the room and saw we weren't the only ones having problems . Poor Poppy , James nearly had to kneel completely so they were at eye level to each other .

'' Everybody ready ?'' Gillian asked and was answered buy a load chorus of yes' . I was finding it hard to concentrate with Ash's ever changing eyes staring at me . Get it together I told my self mentally . I was going to win this or at least not make a fool of myself by not hearing Gillian's commands .

'' Right we'll start with something easy , everybody take a step to the left '' Gillian told us . I looked at Ash and I could see him already thinking like me. _1,2,3 and left _I heard Ash say through the soulmate bond and together we took a step to the left , alright this wasn't too bad .

'' Well lets make this one harder , take two steps back '' , seeing everybody's look of confusion she the added '' in boys direction , so if you're a guy walk backwards. '' Not everybody was as good this time . Keller and Galen dropped their apple .

A couple of rounds had gone by now and only me and Ash , Rashel and Quinn , Theirry and Hana and Thea and Eric were left .

'' Alright this time you have to kneel down and the when both of your knees are on the ground you have to stand up again '' Gillian told us , there was a groan . Gilllian was defiantly making this very hard . I looked in Ashs eyes and then told him ''_on 3 put your right knee down and then on 3 again your left. ''_ Ash didn't need to tell me he understood ,_ 1,2,3 _, it worked ! I was on my left knee and he was on his right knee , then we did it with the other knees . We repeated the process to get back up. But sadly both the other pears had done it as well.

'' Okay this time one has to pick up the other .'' This is where we faltered ash went to pick me up too quickly and I got a shock and pulled away . Ash didn't drop me though , so it wasn't all bad , When we went over to the others we were congratulated on how well we had done . We sat and watched the others battle it out . Sadly Theirry and Hanna lost when they had to go from standing to lying on the belly's , they were nearly there when Hana went down too quickly and the apple fell . We all congratulated the winners and the had a quick snack before going back for Truth or Dare . I was really looking forward to it , I'd never properly played and for a first time I couldn't think of a better group of people .

'' Okay do the rules are , if you don't do the dare or tell a lie then your disqualified, and if your wondering how I will know you don't get to be the oldest vampire living and not know how to tell when someone's lying , '' Nobody pointed out the obvious fact of how do we know when he's lying but I don't think Theirry would . ''Second rule no harm is to come to another person physically or to my house , understand ?'' We all nodded in understanding .

We were all sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle , who ever had done that last truth or dare would spin the bottle . Maggie spinned it first and it landed on Poppy .

'' Poppy truth or dare ?''

''Dare''

'' I dare you to sing I'm a little tea point with actions ''

Poppy got up and did it and we were all in tears laughing Poppy then sat down and spinned the bottle , it landed on Quinn . He picked dare .

'' I dare you to lick Ash's armpit ''

'' WHAT'' they both said at the same time .

'' You heard me Quinn , I dare you to lick Ash's armpit, but if your too chicken its alright ''

So Quinn walked over to Ash told him to take off his shirt and licked his armpit . The look on Quinn's face was priceless , he looked as if someone had died , and Ash didn't seem to pleased either . When Quinn spinned the bottle and it landed on Jez he told her that she had to put ice down her top , she didn't look too pleased but she did it . The bottle landed next on Ash . Jez got an evil smile .

'' Ash , truth or dare ? ''

'' Dare ''

'' I dare you to eat a cupcake out of Delos's mouth '' At this everyone burst out laughing . Ash agreed and Mogred went in and got a cupcake from the kitchen and placed it in Delos's mouth. Ash walked over very slowly and then took a bit without making contact with Delos's lips but there was still about half a cupcake left in there . He got it out but not before his upper lip made contact with Delos's . There would be no end to the slagging now . Ash sat down but didn't seem to fazed by it . Delos on the other hand looked as if it was the end of the world . We went a couple of more rounds before the bottle landed on me . James dared me to climb on top of the mansion roof and beet my chest like King Kong . When I got back and spinned the bottle and it landed on Quinn I could only think of one dare : to ware his fireman's outfit and strip for us and to all of our surprise he did . After a couple of more rounds Theirry told us it was bed time .

'' That was fun '' I told Ash as I unpacked my jammies .

'' Yes it was '' Ash said from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth . We got into bed an I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Ashs POV _

Mare was still asleep so I got quietly out of bed and went down stairs to make her breakfast . Theirry and Hana were already in the kitchen feeding each other orange bits .

'' Hey Ash what are you doing up so early , training isn't for two hours ?'' Hana asked .

'' Oh im just getting breakfast for me and Mare and then we have to unpack so I thought an early start would help '' Theirry chocked on his orange but Hana just smiled .

'' If you want you can skip training , im sure you could wait till Mary Lynette gets settled in before you go back to training '' Hana said still smiling but not in a threating way like I would of , in a nice way like she was genuinely pleased .

'' No I think we should get used to the schedule and I know Mare wouldn't sit around doing nothing when there was something to do but thanks for the suggestion anyway'' Theirry who usually was good at concealing his emotions looked surprised at my politeness . As I walked to my room I thought to myself , am I really that rude , I know im a smart ass and constantly have snarky commentary but am I rude? Too late to think about that now because im at our room and Mare is still asleep . I walk up to her and give her a slight shake .

'' Emmm Ash , what time is it ? Is that breakfast ?'' Mare asked seeing the tray id laid down on the locker .

'' Its about nine o clock , and yes this is breakfast '' I told her . She scooted over on the bed making space for me and patted the bed . I sat down and brought the tray with me . I set the tray on my legs and Mare scooted back over and tucked herself under my arm .

'' Is that a croissant , oh how I love croissants '' Mare said .

'' Is that the only thing you love ?''

'' Nope I love this bed too , I bet its been enhanced by witches or something ''

'' I think your right but there's nothing else you love ?''

'' No I cant think of anything else ''

'' Really ?'' I asked as leaned down to give her a kiss .

'' Hmm well there is this one guy who I like but love , im not sure ''

'' Well then I think I'll take my croissant back ''

'' Oh Ash ''

''What ?''

'' You know I love you ''

''Your just saying that to get your beloved croissant back '' but I still gave her the croissant . I couldn't deny Mare anything . She gave me a quick kiss and then went back to eating her croissant . After breakfast was done we got dressed and then there was the task of putting our clothes away .I had simply moved all my stuff into this room and dumped into a pile behind the door so Mare wouldn't see it when she first came in . When she'd eventually seen it she had tutted and gave me a look witch said ' Really Ash , sometimes I wonder why I put up with you ' .We sorted out that I got the left side witch to my dismay was smaller but as I said early I couldn't deny her anything . We may fight a lot but I always gave her what she wanted , well most the time .

At half ten I told her about training with consisted of physical education after witch we would have lessons . I got the reason we needed them but that didn't mean I had to like them .Mare who had been previously wearing jeans changed into tracksuit bottoms . We then headed to the training room . Sometimes we would have physical tests and then try improve us and then we would have to do the test again . Once we had to stand in a room and then a wave pool would come on and batter us with waves . To make matters worse we had to keep a dummy safe , which was bad because I found it hard enough to keep my head above the water as it was but I did the training and now im a certified life guard . Thank Goddess today it was self defence . Rashel was teaching us but that wasn't unusual , her , Quinn , Keller and Theirry usually thought us . I was skilled fighter but nowhere near their standard . Having humans in the class helped myself esteem . Mare quite enjoyed the self defence but that might be the fact that she got to beat me up.

We were all sitting around the big table talking . I was playing footsy with Mare under the table . Quinn and Mogred were arguing beside me about the perfect movie snack : popcorn vs liquorice. Quinn was for popcorn and Mogred was liquorice , this again shows Mogreds weird personality , like who in the world prefers liquorice over popcorn .

'' Okay then well will have a vote liquorice or popcorn'' Quinn said .

'' Alright then '' said with up most confidence .

'' Okay then , everybody listen up, me and Mogry have come to a disagreement '' there was a loud sigh from the room as this was a regular recurrence, '' Mogred thinks liquorice is a better movie snack then popcorn , all in favour put your hands up '' Nobody put their hands up , not even Jez who just gave a sympathetic shrug at Mogred . There then was the sound of the doorbell and Theirry went off to get it .

_Mary Lynette's POV_

So this was the gorgeous teacher who had the hots for my soulmate . She was in fact gorgeous , she was tall , blond and skinny . She was one of those people who looked as if a picture of them would way more than they did . I looked down at myself in my sweaty attire and realized how boring I was .But just as Keller said Ash didn't seem interested although it was clear she most defiantly had the hots for him . He was actually very smart in these classes and paid attention . I foung myself enjoying them as well even though our teacher kept eye raping Ash . Poor Ash didn't know the effect he was having on her and you could see she got flustered when he talked to her . I realized why nobody had pointed this fact out to Ash : he would gloat nonstop and there would be no end to it .

When the lesson was over Ms Karp stayed for some tea , I made sure to sit next to Ash and at one time I was sure I was nearly sitting on him but he didn't seem to mind . The fact that I was doing it was not to ensure Ash would notice me and not her , no it was because I enjoyed the way she shifted uncomfortably in her seat whenever Ash smiled at me , which was a lot , maybe I was more like Ash than I thought .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Mary Lynette's POV_

Ash and I were sitting in our room watching TV .We were just waiting for dinner . Since it was Keller who won the game and got to pick dinner we would probably be eating salad or something .

'' Hey babe what do you say we go out for dinner ?'' Ash asked out of the blue .

'' Yeah sure , this has nothing to do with Keller picking our meals does it ?''

'' No no … yeah kinda but can I not take you on date ? ''

''I suppose you can , but what am I going to wear ?''Ash looked at my t-shirt and jeans.

'' That ''

'' Well Ash have you got any idea where were going ? Somewhere fancy or to just a little restaurant ?''

'' Where ever you want babe , I heard there is this new place just like 20 minutes away and its really nice , Theirry and Hana went for their a thousand or something anniversary ''

'' Alright that sounds good , im gonna hop in the shower and get dressed you go tell the cook we wont be here for dinner '' I got off the couch and jumped in the shower . I was looking forward to this date . Maybe one of the girls might have something for me to wear .

I was standing outside Maggie's door , she was the closest to my size and was nice .

'' Hey Mare you going somewhere you look nice ?''

'' Yeah Ash is taking me to dinner but I have nothing to wear ''

'' Im well ahead of you , you were wondering can you borrow something ''

''Well can I ?'' I said with what I thought was my nicest smile .

'' Yes of course , where is he taking you ?''

'' Some restaurant , nothing too fancy ''Maggie led me over to her closet , she told me Delos was off in the games room trying to beat pacman . She showed me loads of dresses but eventually I picked a simple black dress that ended just below my knee . I looked at myself in the mirror and was happy with my reflection , I had a goofy grin on and the dress really showed my curves . I had some time to spear so Maggie told me about her first date with Delos . She said that she thought a date was pretty straight forward but Delos didn't understand them at all . When the waiter had come and sit them in their seats he had given out why couldn't they pick their own seats , then he gave out about how the waiter was too pushy and the food took too long and there was a lot more but she couldn't remember them . She said she gave up on dates but it didn't bother her .

'' Oh look come on we better get you to Ash its nearly half six '' Maggie said after looking at the clock . She gave me a hug and then I went off to find Ash .

I found Ash in the sitting room . When I walked in he was shocked for a moment and then jumped up to greet me .

'' You look great , if I'd known we were getting dressed up I would have worn a suit or something ''

'' Don't worry Ash you look just fine '' and indeed he did , he was wearing dark jeans and a grey knitted jumper . If anyone else was wearing a knitted jumper Ash would have slagged them but Ash pulled it off. He was also wearing leather boots .The whole outfit looked sexy . We then headed out but we met Quinn on the way out .

'' Don't you two look nice '' Quinn said with knowing smile, '' Trying to avoid Kellers meal choice as well ''

'' Why cant I just take my girlfriend out for a meal without being an alternative motive ''

'' Alright then Ash whatever you say '' and with that Quinn walked away. Ash and I walked to his car and with the heels Maggie let me borrow I was nearly his height . Ash still had his black Audi , I had to admit it was a nice car . All of a sudden black fur came bounding towards us .Ash bent down and started petting it and I realised it was a dog .

'' Who is this fella?'' I asked as I bent down to pet him as well .

'' This is Shasta '' Ash told me as the dog jumped around clearly excited that Ash was petting him.

'' And who owns this ball of fur ?''

'' He's mine ''

'' You replaced me with a dog '' I said but I wasn't mad at him , it was funny to see him so engrossed in this ball of fluff .

'' Well I was lonely and he doesn't say anything stupid or act stupid '' Ash gave the dog a last pet and we got in the car . I still couldn't believe Ash had a dog .

The restaurant was very nice . The waiter led us to a table for two that was in the corner , it was awfully romantic it even had a little candle and everything .'' This place is nice '' I remarked .As I looked through the menu I noted it was expensive as well . '' Ash when you said you were taking me out to dinner I didn't realize it was a seven course type dinner ''

'' Yes well only the best will do for you '' Just then the waiter came . He only took interest in me and was a bit rude to Ash .

'' What was up with him ?''

'' Oh Mare you have no idea what effect you have on the opposite sex ''

'' Oh '' It was strange people usually ogled at Ash but not at me , well especially when we were together .When the waiter came with our food I gave him a smile .

'' Ah you probably made his day ''I gave Ash a small kick under the table.

'' You know maybe I might run off with him , this soulmate thing isn't all that great '' Ash just smiled and emmhmmed .The food was delicious , I got a curry and it was divine and Ash got a burger and let me try some .For dessert we shared a chocolate cake which was also divine . At one stage I shoved cake in Ash's face because he had become too cocky but he just licked it off. Ash got the bill which I was afraid to look at .

'' You know if we leave now we can make it back for tonight's festivities , I think it's a movie ''

'' Well what else could we do ?'' Ash grabbed my hand and brought me into an alley and started to kiss me .Trying to form words I could finally manage to get out that I picked option number two . Ash stepped back and when I protested he just brought me back to our car .''What , I picked option two why are we going back to the house ''

'' Because we have to keep up appearances and also that's where the bed is ''After this there was no protest from me .


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers sorry it takes so long to update its just I have tests to study for and school . I'm also sorry for spelling Mogread wrong .**

**Chapter 7**

_Mary-Lynette's POV _

I was settled into a routine . I would get up , shower and dress ,have breakfast , classes and then dinner with our festivities later on . The festivities were the best , they have a special movie night every month where they find the worse movies about mythical creatures and watch them . This months was 30 days of night , it wasn't actually that bad of a film but the concept of the vampires in the movie was hilarious. Afterwards Ash told me the amount of Dracula movies they had watched was ridicules . I had asked about Twilight but he told me that they had skipped that one , he would apparently rather scrape his eyes out instead of watching it , I didn't think it was that bad but I didn't say anything . One night we had all went out to dinner for Poppy's birthday , the poor waitress was overwhelmed and had to get help from to other waiters . Ash , Quinn, Delos and Jez had enjoyed this quite a bit but with a few glares from there soulmates they stopped . All in all life was good . At this moment in time I'm snuggled close to Ash who is reading a book .

'' Hey ,babe '' I say looking up at him .

'' Why hello there ''

'' What ya reading ?'' I ask as I snuggle even closer although I don't know how I could get any closer .

'' A tale of two cities '' Ash's reading does not surprise me anymore but when I first met him I was astonished .'' Want to go down for breakfast , I think I can smell pancakes'' and with that I'm out of bed in a flash .

'' Good morning '' Hana greets us as we come into the kitchen .

'' And good morning to you to '' I say and smile back at her . When Ash and I get our pancakes we head over to Maggie , Delos , Quinn , Rashel , Keller and Mogread . I've come to love all the people in this group and the rest of the mansion , there is no one I don't like, well maybe except for Mogread , that dude is weird .

As were having dinner there is a knock on the door . Theirry comes in with a young couple they appear to be a little older than us and more shocking they have a baby in their arms .

'' This is Alice and Jonathan , Jonathan is an old friend of mine and this is his soulmate Alice , and this Sarah their daughter '' Everybody goes up to greet them . They are very friendly , Alice tells us that she was turned into a vampire by Jonathan after she gave birth to Sarah because she was in such a bad state . They had come to us because they heard about how we wanted all of '' humanity '' to live in peace , and they felt they would be excepted . Hana got them some dinner and then showed them to their rooms .

Ash and I were sitting watching TV when Hana came into our room .'' Ash , Mare I have a favour to ask ?'' she said looking around nervously .

'' What is it Hana ?'' I ask , she looks about to pass out .

'' Well we thought we should take Jonathan and Alice out , you know give them a break ?''

'' So ?''

'' Well I was wondering would you take care Sarah ? ''

'' Wait what , no '' ''Emm well okay '' Ash and I said at the same time .''Yes we will , they do need a break '' I said on the behalf of both of us .

'' Thanks '' Hana said and rushed out of the room .

'' Emm Mare we have a problem ''

'' And what would that be ?''

'' Mare I cant take care if a child , the only reason Shasta is still alive is because Hana feeds him''

'' Ash , its only one night and ill be there to help you plus it can give you some practice ''

'' What '' Ash said looking down at my tummy ,uhh ohh Mark is busted .

'' Don't worry Ash im not pregnant ''

'' Then why should I be practising '' Ash was looking very worried , he kind of resembled Hana a few moments ago.

'' Yes well i think you should talk to your sister '' Mark was going to be in some deep shit .

'' Which sister , Mare what are talking about ?'' I just kind of give a shrug '' Wait you mean to tell me one of my sisters found there soulmate and is now pregnant ?''

'' No Ash , your sister who already has her soulmate is pregnant '' I can see Ash's face go blank , that's defiantly a bad sign , I wonder if I warn Mark now so he can escape the country and start a new like , probably not .

'' Jade is pregnant , your telling me my baby sister is pregnant ?''

'' Ehhmmm well yeah kinda ''

'' Im going to kill your brother or better yet skin him alive ''

''Ash we knew they were doing it , it happens '' I said trying to calm him down although it doesn't seem to be helping .

'' And they told you , why haven't they told me ''

'' Well I saw her and you could tell plus I think they were afraid of this reaction '' Ash sits down and appears to be calming down .

'' Next time I see your brother me and him are going to have a little talk'' and with that the conversation is over . Mark where ever you are I hope you have started to work out or something because Ash is going to kill you , or at least break something .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_Mary-Lynette's POV _

Ash and I were after putting Sarah to bed and were sitting in the kitchen making some pancakes when the gang came home. Jonathan and Alice came over to us as soon as they came in made sure everything went fine which I was proud to say did. Ash was actually really good with Sarah and he told me it was from helping out at home. '' How was the babysitting ?'' Hana asked as she came to sit beside me.

'' Good, we didn't kill her so that's a bonus ''

''It is, does it make you think about it though ''

''Think about what ''

'' You know rugrats , maybe after the apocalypse is over ''

'' No not really, it isn't something me and Ash have discussed , is it something you and Theirry have talked about ?'' I was honesty curios because Hana seemed like such a motherly person already and her and Theirry were like the parents of the house . Ash even occasionally called Theirry dad to annoy him.

'' Well we had no option '' Hana said patting her tummy , '' the rest already know we told them at dinner ''

'' That's great Hana '' I jump up and give her a hug . We then all go into the sitting room and everyone seems happy by Hana and Theirrys news .

_Ash's POV _

I was sitting on the huge couch next to Quinn and Mogred who were arguing yet again over something , this time it was Modern Warfare and Call of Duty. James came over and sat beside me .

'' Hey '' James said .

'' Hello cousin '' I said with my usual smile but these days it didn't have the same effect as it used to , people used to just kind of loose their train of thought and get intimidated , and not just girls , but now people just ignore it . Well not people exactly , circle Daybreakers , maybe they're just used to it.

'' I heard about Jade ''

'' What , what happened to Jade ?''

'' oh you don't know , woops ehm well ….. ''

'' Is this about her being pregnant , don't worry Mare already let it slip ''

'' And Mark is still alive ?''

'' It would seem so ''

'' Well aren't you going to I don't know , do what big brothers do when people get their little sisters pregnant ''

'' She's your cousin so aren't you going to do what cousins do when someone impregnates their cousin ?'' I asked James although I'm not sure what exactly I asked him.

'' I'm going to do nothing which is what we cousins do when someone impregnates their cousin , its usually the big brothers job to beat the crap out of that someone ''This conversation was starting to get hard to follow .

'' Yeah well ….. I said I'd have a talk with him when I see him next , I told Mare that anyway ''

'' Dude you whipped '' and with that James walked off .

**I Know its short but I hope you like it anyway Plz review xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

_Mary-Lynette's POV _

''Mare , Mare , wake up '' Ash said gently shacking me .

''Ehhmmm '' I replied , I knew what was coming after I gotup , lessons in fighting ,with Quinn , who paired me with Jez , because Ash was getting distracted . To be honest I don't think Ash getting distracted was why Quinn swapped us, I think it's because him and Ash enjoy thwarting each other plus they both hate Mogread so Quinn picked the one person he knew wouldn't argue about getting to fight Mogread .

''Mare if you don't get up I'm going to have to resource to other methods''

''Like what?'' I asked, Ash had once actually pulled me out of the bed when I refused to get up , I think he enjoys it .

''Well let's see, I could….'' and Ash started tickling me .

''No no, please Ash, please '' I manage to get out between laughs but Ash continues. ''Please Ash, stop please '' I beg .

''Oh alright'' Ash says and stops . I elbow him as I get off the bed .

''You know Ash you never struck me as the early morning type''

''I wasn't , not till I joined circle daybreak, and if you think I'm bad Theirry's worse , he's like a rooster, I swear sometimes I think he doesn't even go to bed , once he woke me up at four in the morning for a mission , like who the hell is awake at four in the morning?''

''Righteo lets go down for breakfast '' I say and am already dressed for practice in tracksuit bottoms and a vest.

''Yes lets''

When we arrive in the kitchen there is a young woman in deep discussion with Maggie . Thea explains that it's Aradia and she's a friend of Maggie's and Delos .Later when I talk to her I find out she's blind but that doesn't seem to stop her .

''So Aradia , what brings you here?'' Gillian asks .

''Well I've come to see how circle daybreak is , it's nice to see Mary-Lynette here with us , Ash missed you terribly'' when I look at Ash he looks a bit uncomfortable with this bit of information being shared with the group and everybody else looks surprised , Ash usually doesn't share his feelings and nobody ever comments on them . Poor Aradia will probably have to pay for that but she simply smiles politely .When I come back from getting tea I hear Ash saying to the group.

''What do you call a blind rabbit sitting on your face?'' Everyone in the group just looked at Ash' 'An unsightly facial hare' 'Nobody laughs but I know that's not Ash's goal. I set the tea down .

'' Ash can I talk to you for a second please ?''

''Yes of course'' Ash says innocently . I hear an uh oh from the crowd but I don't stop to see who it was.

''Well care to tell me what that was about ?'' I ask Ash .

''What?''

''What! The blind jokes that's what , and I rather doubt you just told the one ''

''Calm down Mare it was just a joke''

''Yeah but you had no intention of it being just a joke , you wanted Aradia to feel uncomfortable because of that comment she made about you earlier''

''What comment? '' Ash asks and I know he's starting to get angry .

''About the fact that you missed me , I know you missed me but that's one thing , other people knowing that you actually have feelings is a different thing , you always have to be big, strong Ash who has no feelings and doesn't care about anyone'' Ash gives me a look of disbelief .

''Don't care about anyone do I not , so what did I do for you , huh , I didn't change my whole lifestyle or anything ''

''Oh please you did that for yourself as well , everybody was leaving you and you knew you had to change but let's face it you haven't changed have you , you're still the same self-absorbed ass you were when I met you '' I can feel the words tumbling out of my mouth but I can't stop them .

''I haven't changed have I not, well if that's how you feel ''

''Yes that's how I feel ''

''Fine I'll move my stuff out of our room and move back into my old room''

''Well what's stopping you '' I ask although it sounds more like a demand .Ash freezes for a second then walks off. I want to run to him and tell him I'm sorry , that what I said was wrong but I've got too much pride for that so I just stay rooted to the spot .


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

It's been a week since the argument, I've been meaning to talk to Ash but I haven't had the time because the dragons have been attacking all week and we're getting sent out for damage control .At the moment we're all in the dining room making plans. I glance over at Ash but he's in a deep discussion with Quinn, all the girls have been understanding and comforting about my current situation but some of the guys aren't so fond of me at the moment. Hana notices me looking at Ash and gives me a small smile, ''Theirry I think we should take a break, all this thinking is making my head hurt''

''Oh eh yes of course, everybody be back here in 20 minutes'' Theirry tells the group, there's a mumber of okay . I give Hana a smile and then run down the corridor after Ash .Shit where's he gone, why does he have to move so fast. I start running towards his room when all of a sudden the ground starts to shake. I run into the nearest room to see what's going on, there's fire outside , at first I don't see where it's coming from but then I see two men standing outside and they're what I presume to be dragons . Think , think , think what did Theirry say to do if something like this ever happened .

_Ash's POV_

I run into the basement which is now a bomb shelter, I look around but I can't see Mare. I look at my watch and it says its 20 minutes since the attack, that is plenty of time for Mare to get here. As soon as the attacks started I ran out to help Quinn and the others and we got two horns off one dragon and then they both ran off. Their purpose wasn't to kill us, it was to disorganize us and cause kayos.'' Hey Poppy you seen Mare'' Poppy just shakes her head and continues on her way with a big pile of blankets. I run up to Theirry and ask him has he seen Mare but he just tells me they sent people out looking but so far they haven't come back yet . Just then Keller come in with a group of people and to my relief a dazed Mare is with her to.

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

Keller brings me over and sets me down on a make shift bed, she found me passed out in the hallway after a chunk of falling ceiling had knocked me out. Poppy comes over and sets down some blankets and pillows. ''Hey Mare , you alright ''Poppy asks as she sits down beside me , ''I hope you don't mind but I'll be sleeping with you tonight , because there wasn't a lot of single beds so I offered to share with you and James would share with Ash ''. My friends were always thinking about me but for once I wish they weren't , I wouldn't have minded sharing a bed with Ash especially if I had an excuse for it .

''Thanks, I bet James was thrilled''

''Yeah well he can get over himself''

''You know you don't have to do this''

''Oh yes I do, because if I let you and Ash in the same bed while there's all this tension we both know what's gonna happen and I like my sleep , plus you should resolve your problems with talking and not with , you know , that'' I smile at Poppy , I've grown quite fond of this little pixie .

''Poppy I don't know what I'd do without you''

''Either do I '' and we both laugh


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

Everything was chaos, but it was that organized type of chaos where everybody knows what they're doing but it isn't really in sync with anybody else .Across the room I see Hana sitting on her bed , she was under doctors' orders, well the best doctor we had which was Thea, to rest for the baby and I'm also under doctors' orders to do nothing because of my head . I walk over to her and sit down beside her. ''Hello ''

''Heya Mare, you have to sit around do nothing too ''

''Well I wouldn't say nothing, I'm the eye candy for the hard workers''

''Ah, I see. I've been meaning to talk to you, did you get to talk with Ash?''

''No, he was gone by the time I got out and then the dragons attacked ''

''I thought so , you were lucky you were on the other side of the room last night, Ash and James spent the whole night arguing, first what side of the bed, then James rolled over on Ash by mistake and Ash threw him off and he ended up on David . This morning Ash put his arm around James and James shoved Ash off the bed and he landed on Theirry''

''I'm sorry I didn't see that, I can just imagine their faces''

''Theirry yelped and Ash got off him so quick he fell over onto Delos''

''Ahh and all of this was for me, tonight I don't mind sleeping with Ash , plus for something so little she snores really loudly''

''Yes but make sure you talk first , I like my'' Before she could finish I interject her and tell her Poppy's already warned me .''You wanna bring some sandwiches out to the boys?'' Hana asks me .

''Yeah sure '' and we set out towards the little kitchen that's down here , some of the guys managed to salvage some items. As were making the sandwiches Hana asks ''Mare do you think Ash has gotten better''

''What do you mean?''

''Well you knew him before me and what I heard from Theirry was that Ash was not exactly a saint before he met you''

''He wasn't but he's gotten better , a lot better''

''Mare I know we say stuff we don't mean when we're angry but did you mean what you said to Ash?''

''You heard that?''

''Mare I'm not sure anybody within a mile radius didn't hear''

''Oh''

''Yes well Mare before you talk to Ash a little word of advice, I left my soulmate when I found out what he was ''

''Yes but Maya was the one putting all those bad ideas in your head''

''Yes but I still left him so I understand why you left Ash and told him to take a look at his life and make up for all he's done but that year was harder for him that just being away from you , he had to be the only one here without a soulmate, knowing he wasn't good enough for his soulmate , he also got mocked for it, not in a mean way just a mess the way guys do, but I could see it still hit home and they did stop after a while because they saw it too, although Ash would never let on. That's why he was so defensive about him not changing and not caring'' Hana gives me a little smile and then continues making the sandwiches, I think about what she has said, Ash was on his own while I was off at college , people there just thought he was in a different college or something, but he was the one who had to live with everyone knowing he wasn't good enough . I suddenly feel very guilty about what I've said.

''I feel like such a bitch''

''Yes well we can all be like that sometimes and I don't think what you said is stopping him from apologizing, I think you both just too stubborn'' I lean over and give Hana a hug .

''You know Hana the world would probably end if it wasn't for you''

''Haven't you noticed Mare? The world is already ending'' and with that we both continue our work but I feel a lot more optimistic now. Ten minutes later we have a tray each of sandwiches and Maggie has water and some blood. When we get outside it's scorching and all of the guys are topless. They've been up here since early morning trying to salvage what's left of the house and getting rid of all the debris. Hana points to one side of the house and says we should start over there. Keller and Rashel are doing security and Thea is doing wards. We give them all a sandwich and continue on to the guys , we get small smile from everyone and last in line is Ash , wow, he has a lovely back . I tap him on the shoulder and he seems surprised to see me , I then raise the tray of sandwiches in my hand as a sign of why I'm here. A flash disappoint flashes across his face but it's gone to quickly for me to be sure. He takes his sandwich and then turns around . I look at Hana for a sign but she's already gone, okay now's my chance, I've been waiting for this moment for days and now it's here . I tap Ash's shoulder and he turns around instantly.'' Eh, Ash can I talk with you for a sec?''

''Yeah sure''


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

''You wanna take a walk?'' I ask. Ash nods and we start walking, I can see all the guys and some of the girls hard at work. I then look at Ash, he's shirtless and sweat glistens on his torso and I quickly look away before he can see me staring.

''So you wanted to talk?'' Ash asks after a few minutes.

''I wanted to apologize about what I said, it was uncalled for and mean, and horrible''

''But you were right, well about why I was joking, it wasn't because I was messing it was because I wanted to intimidate Aradia''

''Yes well I over reacted a bit'' and with that Ash slips his hand into mine. We continue walking and Shasta comes over to us. I'm glad to see he survived the attack.

''I missed you'' I tell Ash but don't look over at him. We were never one of those couples who argue about how one loves the other more and how they miss each other when the other is gone for two minutes.

''No you just missed my amazing body'' I don't bother answering because I know he knows I missed him and that's all I care about. ''I missed you too'' and we continue on our walk.

''Hey you two, what you are doing slacking off'' Mogread shouts over at us.

''I'm on my break and Mare brought us all sandwiches so I think our 'slacking off' is alright'' Ash replies and he has his trade mark smile.

''I see you two have made up''

''Really? Mare did you hear that, apparently we've made up'' Ash says and his voice is dripping with sarcasm.

Mogread ignoring Ash says ''So, who gave in?''

''I did '' I say but I say it with pride. Mogread grins and runs off and Ash and I walk back towards the house. When we see Quinn later on he's wearing a pink dress, that just barely goes past his mid-thigh, and black stilettoes.

''Quinn has Rashel hit you over the head to many times?'' Ash says to his best friend.

''No Ash this is your fault''

''I'm sorry I didn't realize I had this effect on you, but Quinn I'm sorry to tell you I'm straight as a ruler''

''I had a bet with Mogread you would break first''

''Quinn your lack of belief in me hurts, almost as much as seeing you in that dress''

''Yeah well I have to wear it for a week''

''Well Quinn it's nice to hear you thought I was going to outlast Ash'' I tell him with a small smile as I leave the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Thanks everyone who has reviewing and reading **

**Chapter 13 **

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

The next morning I get awoken by great news, Jade, Kestrel , Rowan and Mark are coming to the mansion for a visit. I'm really excited because it's been ages since I saw Mark and last I heard from Kestrel, she found her soulmate. Although I fear for Mark, Ash is still pissed about him getting Jade pregnant and hasn't 'talked' to him about it yet, but this small fact doesn't ruin my buzz. Yes, the world maybe going to pot but I have Ash and a whole family that aren't just blood.''Yo , Mare you wanna come to the airport with me or are you gonna stay in that bathroom forever?'' Ash shouts from the couch where he has been waiting for me to get ready. I look in the mirror and give myself a quick one over and I look socially acceptable .

''Coming, don't get your knickers in a twist'' but Ash just gives me a strange look , ''What , you never heard that saying before?''

''No'' Ash scoffs '' how could I get my 'knickers' in a twist while waiting for you, that makes no sense''

''You know sometimes I think your more like Delos then you think''

''What! What does that mean'' Ash exclaimed.

"Come on, we have to get to the airport''

''Mare would did you mean, I'm not like Delos , at all''

''Is that what I said, woopsies "

"What? Woopsies? Mare I've no clue what's going on''

''Well let's end this conversation before you get any more muddled" and with that Ash forgets all about the fact that him and Delos are alike.

When we arrive at the airport we see them all waiting for us and they all pile into the car. Jade's baby bump is now huge and I see Ash eyeing. As well Kestrel brought her soulmate, Simon. When Ash introduces himself I can see poor Simon shrink a bit.

''Well Rowan looks to be just you left'' Ash tells his eldest sister .

''It would appear so'' Rowan answers but her voice sounds wise, not spiteful.

"So how did you met Simon?" I ask Kestrel.

''I met when I went to college''

''Was it love at first site?''

''Yeah, pretty much''

''Really?'' I'm surprised, because Kestrel does not seem like the type of person who gives into love.

''Yeah, not everyone hates each other when they meet their soulmate Mare"

''You and Ash hated each other at first?'' Simon asks and it's the first thing he's said since he got in the car.

''Emmmhmm'' Ash and I say in unison.

''Wow, never would have guessed it''

''I'm not guessing that's because you have seen in your short time of getting know us that we just radiate love''

''Well, I'm a witch so I know about the Night World so I've heard about the notorious Ash and the lady who changed him, so I just thought it must have been some great love that made him want to change'' Simon says shyly.

''Yeah he had no option but to change, Mare sent him away'' Kestrel tells him.

''She kicked him in the shins too'' Jade adds. Simon bursts out laughing.

''A human bet up Ash Redfern and lived to tell the tale''

''Not only lived to tell the tale, also happened to fall in love with her'' Ash directs at me .


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

We're all sitting on couches eating take out that we got on the way home. The house still isn't liveable and the shelter is getting crowded but none of these things are going to dampen my mood.

''So Hana, when are you do'' Rowan asks.

''In two months, by the looks of Jade she looks about as ready to pop'' Hana answers, we all look and Jade's bump and she turns bright red.

''I wonder whose genes will come through?'' Mogread wondered.

''Well mine of course, who else's?'' Mark asks as he shifts uncomfortably in his char.

''Jade, you didn't tell him about that one night stand?'' Ash jokes to his sister.

''Mark, Mogread means will the baby look like a Carter or a Redfern'' I explain to my brother.

''Well a Carter of course'' Mark declared.

''Wouldn't be so sure there, your battling against some pretty good genes'' Ash says.

''We do good have good genes'' Kestrel added. Everyone looks at the Redferns in the room, and I have to admit, they are all good looking.

''Hey we have good genes too'' Mark responded.

''No we don't '' I say because it's true.

''Well there must be some somewhere, because where else would they have gotten you from'' Ash whispers in my ear. When my attention goes back to the argument Jade ends it by saying we will have to just wait and see but I hope for the babies sake they get the Redfern genes, us Carters haven't been known to be a good looking bunch.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning I am awoken from my peaceful sleep by Ash rolling on top of me. Janie makers he's heavy. ''Ash'' I hiss in his ear, but he doesn't budge.'' Ash, get off me'' I shout and I wake up most of the room.

''Sorry Mare'' Ash says as he rolls of me and onto James.

''What the, Ash I thought we went through this before, I don't like you on top of me'' James says angrily.

''Mare doesn't like it either and because you decided to hog most of the floor I had roll on top of her , so really it was your own fault''

''Would you just get off me?''

''And go where?''

''I don't know and I don't care''

''James, Ash is right, you are hogging the floor. Move over here to me and leave Ash alone'' Poppy interrupts. Ash rolls off James and James goes over to Poppy giving out about how she was supposed to be on his side. I fall back asleep but am waken again an hour later by Theirry who thinks we should find another safe house because the mansion was not getting built fast enough and we needed more space.

''Pack anything you think is important but only if it's essential, it's your luggage and I'm not holding up the group for anyone'' Theirry address the group. I have few belongings because most of them were lost in the attack so I have nothing to worry about but I can see Kestrel contemplating what to bring since she has a suitcase full if things. A few hours later we are all packed and ready to go. The shelter was cleared of any information that might be valuable and all traces of us were gone. Theirry told us that we would be walking in groups to the bus station where we would get a bus to the boat that would take us to an island that Theirry owned. The plan sounded good to me and I was looking forward to all the space we would have on the island. In my group was Ash, Keller, Galen, Gillian and David, we were the second last group to go. Everything was going fine until I felt Ash tense, I looked around to see that Keller and Galen were listening intently while David and Gillian like me had no idea what was going on. _ Ash what's going on?_ I send telepathically _I can feel something strange in the air and so can Galen and Keller with their animal senses._

_What are you feeling? _

_I'm not sure but it feels like a lot of power._

_Like dragon power?_

_I think so._ Galen signals for the group to stop and points around the corner, then he makes horns on his head, he also puts up four fingers. There are four dragons around the corner. Ash, Keller and Galen are all in a silent argument and don't seem to be going anywhere so Gillian holds and hand up and mutters a few words. ''You can talk now; I put up a silent spell''

''Well see my plan will work now, since Gill here has put up a silent spell'' Ash says triumphantly.

''And what plan might that be?'' David asks nervously.

''To run'' Keller answers with a tone of mockery in her voice.

''Well it's better than your plan'' Ash defends himself.

''Which is?'' I ask.

''For us to wait here till Daybreak realizes we are not there and come and rescue us'' Ash explains.

''But the dragons could discover us first'' I say voice the concern that I see in Gillian and David's face as well.

''But Ash's plan isn't the best either'' David stammered because I think he was afraid what Ash would do to him.

''What do you mean my plan isn't the best? I don't see you coming up with any great ideas''

''Well how are us humans supposed to keep up?'' David questioned.

''He wants us to shape shift and take you in our backs'' Killer said with a mocking smile.

''I would take Gillian, Keller would take Mare and Galen would take David'' Ash added.

''Why do I have to go with Ash?'' Gillian complained.

''Because you're the smallest'' Ash responded

''What has being small got to do with anything?'' Gillian muttered.

''You will fit on my back easier and I can't take people on my back as easy as Galen and Keller can so it makes sense''

''I think we should go with Ash's plan'' I admitted.

''Your just saying that because he's your soulmate'' Gillian accuses.

''Because I want to ride on Keller's back, actually it's because we are wasting our time arguing here and waiting is doing no good'' and after that everyone stops arguing and soon enough I'm sitting on Keller's back. Then we are going down the street with an incredible speed. We run like that for a few minutes until we are stopped by a group of vampires. ''Look, it's Ash Redfern and he's brought friends, how nice'' one of them says, he is an older vampire and has a cruel smile.

''Bart how nice to see you'' Ash mimicked the tone that 'Bart' had used with him, which was one of mockery.

''Nice to see you haven't changed''

''Yes and you are still the ugly ole git I remember''

''What would your father say if he heard you speak like that''

''I don't know, you're a disgrace to the family or something along those lines'' Just when the other vampire is going to say something a female vampire interrupts.

''Bart, that was always your problem, you talk too much. Now, all of you will be punished by death for crimes against the Night World, have you got anything to say to that?''

''Only that I'm sorry I won't see your beautiful face again'' Ash remarked but the woman just ignores him.

''First though we will question you first, well some of you. Some of you won't speak so we will just kill you now'' Bart snickered but the woman who was talking previously shot him an annoyed glare.

''Actually we will be questioning all of you, because even if some of you won't crack with physical torture, if we harm your precious 'soulmates' you will give us the information we want'' the woman says the word soulmates as if she is talking about two teenagers who think they're in love, but her being an adult knows better. Suddenly Jez jumps out of nowhere and says ''Sorry to ruin your plans'' and blasts them all with the blue fire but not before a knife comes flying my way and I know it was Bart who threw it, got to do some damage even if you're not gaining anything from it. I feel the knife lodge into my stomach and I see Ash run towards me and call my name but I just stare at the knife. Then I black out.

**Thanks everyone who has been reviewing and reading. I would appreciate it if you would check out my other story, What is and was never meant to be, it's another Night World story with Ash and Mare. Thanks again **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Ash's POV_

I run over to Mare. She is staring down at the knife that Bart had thrown at her. She is starting to sway when she suddenly falls. I grab her head before it hits the ground. There was only one thought going through my mind, this can't happen, Mare cant die. Gillian and David run over to me, they are talking to me but I cannot register what they are saying. I'm starting to make out bits and pieces. I can see everyone else is scouting the place. James and Rowan come over and James starts to shake me. ''Ash! Listen to me'' I nod because I can't form words, ''you're going to have to change Mare''

''What?'' I blurt.

''You have to change her into a vampire''

''But-'' Rowan already cuts in saying that Mare hasn't got my blood in her system.

''Yes but she is blood tied to you so that should help, plus she's going to die anyway'' I wince at the last part.

''We could get her to a hospital'' I plead.

''Ash, you and I both know the rest of the Night World have the hospitals under control. They would notice any of us coming in''

''So…. I have to change her'' I whisper, this is not the life Mare wanted. She wanted to grow old and have a family. I knew she would eventually leave me for someone who could give her this. Could I take that away from her, would she really want to spend eternity with me? I didn't think about this any longer, she could be angry with me when she woke up, if she woke up, there was still a good chance she wouldn't wake up. I took her blood than gave her some of mine and then I repeated the process, her breath then started to slow, weather from the stab wound or the change I wasn't sure.

''We have to clear out'' Jez warns, so I pick Mare up bridle style and follow the others to a small house that looks like a it could collapse at any given moment. I lay Mare down on a blanket they found and sit with her, her head resting on my lap as her breathes slow. I don't know what I'll do if Mare doesn't make it. God I sound like a cliché but I don't know what I would do with myself if she died. I know I would continue living for the sake of the other Daybreakers; I would put myself to good use. For all they have done for me they deserve for me to fight and not just lie down and give up. I hope that Mare makes it through, but for now that's all I can do. The others strategize while I just sit here brushing my fingers through Mare's hair. They don't bother me because they know I will be no use in this state.

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

I feel as if I'm floating, I don't know what happened to me after I blacked out, all I can remember is someone picking me up and the sense of moving. I can feel less and less of my body and I start to lose sense of what's happening around me. In this world that I'm in I just continue to float in peace and it all seems very nice.

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I know this chapter took a while but I was writing my other story. I have a question, there is going to be a sequel so should I do Ash's revenge for Mare's death or keep Mare alive and she help the other Daybreakers as a vampire. Please leave your opinion as a review. There will only be one or two more chapters until I'm finished so thanks everybody who has been following Mare and Ash's story xxx **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and suggestions xxx**

**Chapter 17**

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

I awake with this horrible hunger; it's like nothing I've felt before. After getting over my hunger I realize I'm in a wooden box. When I claw my way out I see that I wasn't just in a box, I was buried under ground, for what reason I do not know. I see a man leaning against a tree asleep. I wonder what he's doing here and then I smell it; what I've been craving. I loose whatever rational thought I had and the only thought I possess is to get whatever it is that will subdue this hunger. I launch myself at him, I grab him and try get the whatever it is he has that will help get rid of this hunger. All of a sudden I'm pinned to the ground and the man is smiling down at me. ''Feisty are we Mare, I guess you want this?'' He produces a bag of red liquid. I snarl at him but he just laughs. ''Oh alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. Here you go'' I grab the bag from his hands and drink the contents without a second thought. After finishing I look over at him but he's still relaxing against the tree. Who is this guy? We stare at each other a little longer.

''What is this?'' I ask holding up the now shredded bag because the mysterious liquid has quietened the huger within me.

''That would be a blood bag'' The stranger says.

''A blood bag?''

''Yes a blood bag'' The stranger says with amusement.

''Have you got anymore?''

''Afraid not but I do know where to get them''

''Where?''

''I would be revealing my source then''

'' What do I have to do to get more''

''Well you can come with me''

''What! No way, you could be a psycho for all I know''

''I'm the psycho! I'm not the one drinking blood''

''I don't drink blood what are you talking about….. I just drank blood, Oh my God what am I? I just drank blood, there has to be a reason-''

''There is a reason'' The stranger interrupts my ramblings, '' you're a vampire now''

''See I told you you're a psycho'' but the stranger just sits there staring at me as if he's enjoying my breakdown. ''Look you even have that psycho stare'' I accuse him.

''C'mon Mare, I think it's time we go home''

''How do you know my name?''

''I'm your stalker and I've finally come to take you home with me''

''Could you be serious?''

''I'm completely serious''

''Where is 'home'''

''Home would be Circle Daybreak but before you ask any more questions because this could go on for a while. Just wait a little until your memories come back''

''And I'm just supposed to go with you until they do come back?''

''We could wait here until they come back''

''Alright then we will''

''Fine by me, I was sleeping peacefully until you attacked me'' I just walk away; I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of reacting. I sit against another tree. Who is that guy? After a little while of sitting things start coming back, like that guy's name is Ash and he's my soulmate although I have no clue how I put up with him, he's so aggravating. Eventually there are no blanks in my memory and I feel like myself again. Well I better find out how I got into this state.

''Hello Ash'' I walk over to him and he opens his eyes looking slightly dazed.

''Ahh so your back, I must say I liked the primal you''

''Ash'' I sigh, ''how did I get into this state''

''Well Bart threw a knife at you and you were going to die so I turned you into a vampire''

''Oh''

''Aren't you going to take a freak because I turned you into a vampire?''

''No, I see no reason, I was going to die so you changed me'' Ash gives me a doubtful look but doesn't press it further. ''Why was I in the ground?''

''I'm not sure, it's part of the ritual or something''

''Can we go home now, I really want to get something to drink?''

''So you're okay with the whole damned soul thing, drinking the lives of innocent people so you can remain immortal?''

''I was thinking about it, I didn't fancy getting older why you remained youthful''

''We have some blood bags back at camp, you can rest there and we can update you on what has happened'' We walk hand in hand to Ash's car. Then drive for about ten minutes until we get to an abandoned cottage where I can hear people rustling about.

''Are they all in there?'' I ask, the cottage looks awfully small.

''Afraid so''

''How long are we going to be squeezed in there?''

''We thought this would be a great new place for Daybreak don't you think?'' Ash jokes and I elbow him. He grunts in pain.

''Mare, remember you're a vampire now, you can't just beat me up''

''Yes I can'' and I elbow him again to prove my point.

''Well then I won't hold back''

''What?'' but Ash just attacks me tickles and after a few minutes I'm crying. Ash has this terrible habit of tickling me when he doesn't get his way. A knock on the door stops him.

''Hello Mare, nice to see you up and about but I need your soulmate''

''What for?''

''Because we found where the bag guys are''

''And where are the 'bad guys'?'' Ash asks.

''Well come inside and we shall show you'' We both get out of the car and follow Quinn inside. Daybreak has cleared a space in one room and there was maps and pictures on the wall. It all looked very confusing so Keller explains it all. The 'bad guys' have small control centres scattered around and a headquarters in New York. Daybreak had a plan to infiltrate the headquarters and Ash had a very important roll. They had given me a small role because they weren't sure I would make it. We were leaving tomorrow, they really didn't waste any time did they.

''Mare come here'' Ash was sitting against a wall that didn't look that secure. I sat down beside him and rested my head on his shoulder and he was running his hands threw my hair. I had had a blood bag recently so I wasn't hungry but if a human was nearby I had to leave because I didn't trust myself to be near them yet. ''Mare, you realize we might not all make it tomorrow.''

''Why are you telling me this?''

''Because I don't want you going in with false hope'' We sit in silence as everyone rushes around to do last minute things. ''I love you, Mare''

''I love you, Ash'' Tomorrow would be either the start or the end of the apocalypse. I couldn't comprehend that, not yet. Today I had risen as a vampire and tomorrow I might die but I was just happy to have this little bit of time with Ash. It might be the last time I can do something like this.

**That's all Folks. Thanks for all the reviews and support, it was greatly appreciated. There will be a sequel but first I want to do some other things. **


	18. Chapter 1 The War Begins

**Sorry it's taken so long to update but this year I have exams so please be patient. **

**Summary of Mary Lynette coming to Daybreak: ****Mary Lynette was turned into vampire because Circle Daybreak was attacked. Hannah and Jade are pregnant. The mansion was destroyed in an attack, Kestrel found her soulmate. **

**That's basically it for anyone who wants to read this story but hasn't read Mary Lynette coming to Circle Daybreak.**

**Chapter 1 **

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

The van grounds to a halt. I look out the windows, it's pitch black. I can feel my heart beating, a steady thump thump thump, ever since becoming a vampire I found my pulse never really quickens. Ash stares right ahead and I give his hand a gentle squeeze, although he would never admit it he's very nervous. A few of the other vans stop behind us and I let out a sigh. Here we go.

''Everybody out of the van and in your places'' Quinn orders. I hop out of the van and land in a muddy puddle. As I turn to warn Ash I notice him closing the door, I look at him questionably through the window but he just gives me a quick smile and he's gone. When I look around to see who I'm with I notice the only people who aren't here is Quinn and Ash. This isn't what I remember the plan being.

''What's happening?'' demands Galen.

''The security is different from the plans we have, when I checked the location this morning I noticed it. We had to make a quick decision'' Rashel informs the group.

''Why Quinn and Ash?'' I ask.

''Because they had soulmates that could take care of themselves'' I nod in understanding, I was now a vampire and Rashel was well able to take care of herself, they needed to pick someone who wasn't going to preoccupied thinking about us and checking if we were alright.

''Now everybody get in a line and I'll tell you your new stations'' I stand in line and stare at Maggie's head waiting to find out where my new look out place is. ''Mary-Lynette you're on the east wall with Gillian'' I stand there a second to long before realising that now I was the stronger in the pair, I would be the defender. I grab Gillian's little hand and lead her through the forest to our watch point. When I find a bush with a good view I crouch as Gillian casts her protection spells. I close my eyes and hope everything will work out.

_Ash's POV_

Quinn swerves and I wallop my head of the window, for the second time. ''Quinn I know they said this mission was dangerous but I didn't realize the danger was driving to the place''

''You don't like me driving, then you can drive''

''Oh so you're going to pull over the car just so you can prove a point''

''No I'm pulling over the car so I don't have to listen to your whining''

''Quinn!'' Thierry shouts through the speaker phone, '' do not pull the van over and Ash stop whining''

''You're not the one in the car with him'' I mumble just as Quinn stops and I go flying into the window, again. You'd think they'd get proper seatbelts.

''Don't forget, you're just going in, grabbing the files and back out. No heroic stunts ''

''Yes boss'' Quinn says as he jumps out of the van. I hear Thierry sigh as I get out myself. I follow Quinn for a few minutes until we're out of the forest. In front of us a large pale grey building stands.

''Is this is?'' I ask.

''Yeah, not much is it'' Quinn replies. We creep quietly forward and around the west side. We stay in the woods so the cameras can't see us. When we get to the designated place I break the latch on the window with a knife. ''Where did you learn that?'' Quinn wonders.

''CSI'' I wait to hear if an alarm goes off but there's silence, I let out a breath of relief and nod to Quinn to continue. Quinn gives me a boost up and I awkwardly drag him up. I take a look around and discover where in a testing lab. The lights are out but I can make out the details.

''This plan is crazy'' I whisper.

''It was your idea''

''I said it as a joke''

''It was the best idea any of us had''

''To dress as janitors and pretend to part of the enemies cleaning force, we don't even know if they have janitors''

''Well we'll find out'' I sigh and put on my cap. The witches had put a glamor on us so people wouldn't know who we are. Quinn checked his watch, ''the spell should have started to work by now, time to go.'' We look around in to find some sort of cleaning trolley but we can only find one.

''Looks like you're going to have to hide underneath it'' I say.

''What?! Hey respect your elders, you go hide''

''I'm taller, that makes no sense''

''Fine'' Quinn moaned. We decided that Quinn should hide in a bin bag while I looked around.

''Goddess'' I grounded as I shoved the now extremely heavy trolley. I kept my head down as I passed the first person but they were too busy talking to notice much. It didn't take long for me to find out where the room I wanted was. As I make my way to it nobody stops me. ''Quinn, we're nearly there'' I mumble.

''Okay'' Quinn mummers. As I take a few more steps I hear a commotion behind me. I look around to see arguing in the corridor. I can barely make out what they're saying, I hear snippets about some disturbance on the east side.

''Quinn, they've found them, they've found Mary-Lynette''

_Mary-Lynette's POV_

''Gillian, shh, do you hear something?''

''What? No'' I motion with my hand for Gillian to listen. Then I hear it, chatter, two people are outside talking, I can feel Gillian stiffen beside me as she realises what has happened. I hold her hands and try stay as still as possible. The talking doesn't stop and I start to hear feet moving, it's perimeter patrols. We warned about these, we were to stay still and wait for them to pass.

''Hey John'' someone shouts from the other side of the bush,'' boss wants to talk to you, he sent me out to switch with me'' When the men switch we stay still but as the other man comes back our way to go inside we move so he can't see us. Little to our knowledge we were now in view of the cameras.

_Ash's POV_

The group who was arguing quickly make a decision and I continue on down the corridor. ''Quinn! Get out of there now''

''What?''

''You need to go and help the others''

''Remember what Thierry said, no heroic acts'' Quinn says as he sits up out of the bin.

''I don't care what Thierry said, we can't leave them''

''Well then you go''

''My plan was to go now and run and get the files while you stay here, wait until the coast is clear, then run and help them''

''That's idiotic'' I leave the trolley and run to control room.

''Ash you son of a-'' I'm through the door before Quinn can stop me. I look around the room which is deserted expect for someone typing away at a computer.

''Sorry sir, I'm just clearing some stuff'' The man turned around in his chair and scrutinises me.

''Who authorised this?'' He demands.

''A Mr…'' I search for a name,''Bart''

''Mr Bart?''

''Yes''

''Alright then away you go'' I start to look through files and when I finally find the correct one I'm out of the room in seconds, unbelieving of my luck. I walk as calmly as I can through the compound until I'm nearly there. Before I can get out the door someone has blocked my path.

''Look what I've found, a little mouse. A Daybreaker perhaps?''

**Please please please review, I want to know if there's any interest for me to continue.**


End file.
